Memories When I'm With You
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: A kiss might be more than a sign of love. It might be a way of remembering, too...GerIta songfic with "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift, Germany Holy Roman Empire theory. First yaoi fic, so be nice please. Please read & review!


**Rin: Hey readers! *waves***

**England: Why are you typing another story when you're so far behind on updating and reading other stories?**

**Rin: Iggy! *tackles him* Don't be so mean, mon mari (French for "my husband")!**

**England: STOP BLOODY CALLING ME THAT!**

**Rin: But you are! *smiles and snuggles closer* Well, here's the good news. I'm saving up for a new laptop, so hopefully soon I'll be able to get on and keep up with updates from all my amazing friends on here! And be able to update my stories soon, too.**

**England: Why don't you get onto this story already…?**

**Rin: Because! *snuggles in* So anyhoo, I was listening to 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift ('cause I got the 'Beautiful Eyes' CD of hers for my birthday way back when), and all of a sudden, it hit me that it fits GerIta! :D So I wrote this songfic. If you've never heard the song, look it up on YouTube! It's an epic song. :) Listen to it while reading this, maybe…**

**England: (Didn't she just say she didn't want to get on with this story?)**

**Rin: Also, since I am a firm believer that…well, you'll see at the end of the story. *winks* But sadly, mon mari isn't in this fic! *hugs England around the neck***

**England: *facepalms***

**Rin: I, unfortunately, do not own Hetalia. Although if I did, a lot would be different and yet the same… It's kinda like what we say about us running the world. "If I ran the world, things would be different. Not necessarily better, but different." Y'know?**

**England: (If she ran the world, 'different' would be an understatement…)**

**Rin: Now onto the songfic! **_**Memories When I'm With You**_**! (Don't worry, the title will be explained at the end. ;D)**

* * *

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

"Look, Germany!" Italy pointed excitedly up at the sky, moving his hand to trace the outline of a constellation. "That one looks like a kitty cat!"

_Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

Germany nodded mutely, even though it was obvious he didn't see it. Italy smiled anyway and laid on his back again with a happy sigh. "Germany?" he said, looking over at the blonde. Blue eyes met his, sending an involuntary shudder of happiness down his spine. He was overjoyed to be alone with Doitsu. Italy squirmed closer, snuggling against Germany's chest. "You'll stay, right?"

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

"Italy." Germany's quiet, serious tone was matched when he looked Italy in the eye. The bronzette's breath caught in his throat as he stared into those beautiful eyes. "I will always be at your side. Forever."

Relief flooded Italy. Hugging Germany around the neck, he laid his head on Germany's chest and said, "Good." Germany smiled, glad that Italy was cheerful again.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half, I'm only tryin'  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

The blonde felt Italy shivering in the cold and wrapped one arm around his shoulders to warm him. The other hand went to the back of Italy's head, holding him close. Germany glanced up at the sky and stifled a smile when a shooting star appeared, remembering his previous…encounter with the falling meteors. He closed his eyes. _I wish…_ He pictured the smiling bronzette, playing soccer, laughing, being his usual blissfully ignorant self. Even if he drove Germany crazy sometimes, there wasn't a thing about him that the German would change. A smile appeared on his own lips as he made his wish. _I wish for Italy's happiness._ Because without that, he would be aware of the painful absence of the Italian's vibrant, cheerful attitude, and after all this, he wouldn't be able to stand it.

_Just a small-town boy and girl  
Livin' in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

"Germany?" Italy said sleepily, making Germany look down at him. "You do…you know, right?"

It was only a second before Germany knew what he meant. He ducked his head down to whisper in the bronzette's ear. "I love you."

The words sent the most wonderful feeling through Italy. But panic seized him all of a sudden, and, "For how long?" came out of his mouth.

Germany considered it for a moment. Then he quite seriously said, "I've liked you for a long time, Italy. Since at least the twentieth century."

Italy's eyes snapped open. "What?"

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all, nobody gets me like you do_

He stared at Germany, words running parallel through his mind. "Oh g*d…" he whispered, hands shaking as memories ran through his vision.

"Italy! Tell me what's wrong!" Germany demanded, panicked.

Italy realized tears had come to his eyes, but he didn't push them away. "Doitsu," he whispered, unsure how to react and not thinking his voice could go any higher. What he'd felt for Germany from the start…could it be because…"You're…Holy Roman Empire?"

Something flashed through Germany's eyes, but confusion filled his face. "What?"

_C-Could he really be?_ Italy leaned over Germany, his hand on the blonde's chest. "Holy Rome…?" he said softly, tilting his head. There was that split-second flash again, but Italy couldn't tell if it was recognition, and Doitsu still looked confused. His hopes at finding his first true love crashing, Italy dropped to the ground next to Germany again, tears cascading down his face now.

"What's wrong?" Germany demanded, concern and panic mixing to form anger in his voice.

Italy tried to force himself to smile. "Sorry for confusing you, Doitsu," he said in an empty tone, turning away to lay on his side. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry about it, you dumpkoff, until you tell me!"

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

Germany's irritated sigh cut off Italy's protests. "Look," he said, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm not going to stop worrying about it until you tell me because I care about you." He took Italy by his far shoulder, turned the bronzette over so that their faces were right next to each other, and brushed away some of Italy's tears. "After all," he said in a gentler tone, "you can't expect me not to worry when whatever-it-is is bothering you so much."

Italy blinked. "Doitsu…"

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half, I'm only tryin'  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

The bronzette managed to smile, feeling a little better. Germany was so cute when he was embarrassed. He nodded, knowing all of this would be just between them. Maybe Japan, too. But it didn't need to go beyond the Axis Powers.

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can say_

"Hey, Germany?"

"Hm?"

Italy smiled and kissed him on the lips. He shifted position so he was closer to Germany, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him up into a sitting position and into the kiss, his legs wrapped around Germany's waist. He felt strong arms lock around him and a warm hand against the back of his neck, shooting fireworks of joy through him. Eyes closed, he couldn't see the look in Germany's eyes appear, like his hand had just been stuck in an electrical socket. When Italy did pull back to breathe, though, he noticed. "Ve~is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

Blue eyes blinked several times, like the blonde was in a daze. "…Italy?" he said in a strange voice.

Italy's eyes widened, and he barely stifled a laugh. That wasn't Germany's usual funny-sounding accent! That was… "Holy Rome!" He tackled him to the ground in a hug around the neck tight enough to suffocate him without even thinking about not getting his hopes up. He knew that accent like he knew his own. It was forever engraved in his memory. There was no doubt now. "Germany," he said, his voice choking up with happiness, "you really _are_ Holy Rome!"

"I-I remember…" Germany's voice was shaky. Italy quickly loosened his grip enough that Germany could breathe, though he was nowhere near letting go. He'd lost Holy Rome once; he would not risk losing him again. "But…why now?"

Italy thought for a minute, also considering that it must be a bit shocking, having all those memories return all at once. "You know," he said slowly, "I remember something from a movie that Big Brother France showed me once. The person who forgot everything did something from the time he'd forgotten, and it triggered memory flashes for him, and he started remembering everything. The memories were never really gone; they just went to his subconscious for a while." Tears of joy threatened to fill his eyes as he stared at the boy next to him. His first love and the one he'd come to adore were one and the same! They always had been! "And when you left to go fight that first time," he said, trying not to choke on the tears, "we kissed."

"After you gave me the pushbroom…" Germany muttered, still seeming stunned a bit.

Happiness welled up in Italy, and he managed to nod. "The kiss might've triggered your memory from when you were Holy Roman Empire, Germany."

"But you…" The blonde trailed off, staring at Italy like he'd never seen him before.

"Ve~I what?" Italy asked, tilting his head curiously.

Germany stared at him, but then he shook his head. It didn't change his feelings at all, for sure. But he still wasn't about to tell Italy that he'd thought Italy was a girl all that time. Instead, he placed a light kiss on the bronzette's forehead. "I love you, Italy."

Italy smiled up at him. "I love you, too. As Germany _and_ as Holy Roman Empire." He took Germany's hand, interlocking their fingers hoping to prevent anything from coming between the two of them ever again.

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half, I'm only tryin'  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Oh-oh-oh, yeah_

* * *

**Rin: *fangirl squeal and hugs England tighter* I LOVE GERITA!**

**England: *finally manages to pry Rin's arms off his neck***

**Rin: And yes, I am a firm believer that Holy Roman Empire grows up to become Germany. I mean, come on, my friend who hardly watches Hetalia saw my magnet of HRE and said, "It's Germany as a chibi!" Total proof. And I don't read the manga much, but from what I've heard, recent chapters have had flashbacks of Germany's with Chibitalia in them. :) This is my first time writing yaoi, so please be nice about reviews. *grabs England's hand and tugs him closer* Please review!**


End file.
